Flex Your Tail
by cookieswithcrowley
Summary: Green Day Slash  Well, that is one odd thing to get in the mail from a fan...  Mike/Billie


Yeah. Billie and Mike of Green Day. 'Cause I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Green Day; Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt or Tre Cool. I am making no profit from this work of FICTION. None of the events portrayed in this fanfiction are true...sadly.

Flamers, go for it. Reviewers, go for it. I encourage reviews, but flames are cool, too.

Anyways, on with the reading!

* * *

><p>"...Billie, where the hell did you get those?"<p>

The singer in question looked over at the bassist, a small smile adorning his features. The large orange dress-up items in his hands contrasting against the bright red color of his tight-fight jeans. "I got them in the mail."

Mike raised a brow, turning the switch for the coffee maker to 'on.' "From who?"

Billie shrugged, running his fingers over the soft faux fur. "No idea. A fan sent me an e-mail about two weeks ago and asked what color I perferred out of orange, grey and pink," he held up the large fox ears. "And now I know why."

The blonde let out a a muffled laugh, taking a seat across from his best friend. "Wow."

Humming a laugh, Billie reached into the box beside the table and pulled out a matching tail to acompany the ears in his smiled, letting his hand reach out to touch the fluffy tail, running his fingers through it. "It's really soft," he commented.

Billie nodded. "The ears are the same way."

A few moments later, the coffe maked beeped, alerting Mike, who practically ran to the counter. Billie continued to fiddle with the ears and tail. After the bassist had filled his cup, he added the final touches that would make it just right for his liking. He stalked back to the table, sitting in his chair and taking a ginger sip from the steaming cup. "So, have you tried them on, yet?"

The other male scoffed, tossing the ears and tail on the table. "No."

"Why not?"

Billie shrugged, standing and making his way to the refrigerator. "I don't know," he glanced over to Mike. "What would be the purpose? Halloween's already passed."

Mike shrugged. "Just do it for shits and giggles?"

After searching through the refrigerator, the singer pulled out the jug of milk, walking over to the pot of coffee on the counter. "You're really intrigued by them, aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.

Mike smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So, what? I think you'd look cute."

The guitarist stopped his actions, staring at the coffee that sat untouched in the mug. Slowly, Billie turned around, hands going immediately to his hips. "Cute?"

The blonde nodded. "As a button."

Billie's expression turned to utter amusement. "Hell no," he smirked. "I'd be fucking sexy."

Mike leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, really?" He questioned with a small smirk.

Nodding, Billie crossed his arms over his own chest. "Hell yeah!" The singer turned back to the coffee he had previously abandoned.

Standing from his seat, the younger of the two snatched the furry ears and tail from the table and made his way over to his best friend. "Why don't you prove it, then?" He held the items out for Billie to take. Turning with a sigh, the raven-haired man glanced down at the items in Mike's hand. He looked back up at Mike to see a smirk playing on his features. A look of determination crossed Billie's expression. "Fine, I will."

Mike chuckled, crossing his arms again as Billie left the kitchen to make his way to the bathroom, adandoning his coffee once again. The bassist looked down at the cup. Sometimes, he wondered if, with how Billie made his coffee, you could even call it that. Milk, loads of sugar and vanilla flavoring were always dumped into the cup without being measured.

_'Cute! Bullshit!'_ The singer thought to himself as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He'd show Mike the truth. He looked into the mirror, bringing the large fox ears to his head and clipped each one in blace. A smirk grew on his lips as he admired his reflection. _'Oh, hell yeah.'_ He thought. After clipping the large, fluffy tail to the beltloop on the back of his jeans, he turned to the full-body mirror behind him. His face dropped. He couldn't help but stare.

_'Shit.'_ Mike was right. He looked downright adorable. A small pout formed on his features as he crossed his arms, giving his best imrpession of a five-year-old. Mike would never let him live this down...

"You done in there, yet?" A voice sounded from the living room. Billie released a frustrated noice, bursting from the bathroom and marching over to the couch where his bandmate sat cross-legged. "Yes, I'm done, asshole." He muttered with a pout.

Mike stared, his eyes wide and brows raised high, a shocked expression in place of his usual bright one. The ebony haired man growled, his hands in fists. "What?"

Mike suddenly smirked, covering his mouth with his hand. "I _told_ you, you'd be cute!"

One more growl escaped the small singer before he jumped forward, landing on his bandmate. The blonde shrieked, suprosed, before laughing loudly. An annoyed grunt fell from the guitarist's mouth. "It's not funny!"

Mike nodded quickly, attempting to contain his laughter. "Y-yes, it is!"

A sudden look of anger morphed the singer's expression as he grabbed his best friend's shoulders, rolling him off of the couch. Mike released a suprised yell, hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'. Billie barely concealed a giggle as the bassist cursed and rolled on the hardwood floor, holding the back of his head. "Fuck, Billie Joe!" He cursed again.

The older yelled a laugh and flopped down on the couch. At the angle he had fallen, the tip of the fluffy tail had come to cross over Mike's nose. The blonde batted it away before grabbing the soft faux fur and tugging hard. Billie made a surpised 'Wahh!' as he was pulled down off of the couch, and directly on top of his fuming best friend. With all of the singer's weight on him, Mike found the breath had left his lungs quickly. The dark haired man landed chest-to-chest on the younger of the two, groaning loudly.

Billie moved his hands to grab at Mike's arms, attempting to pull himself up and off of the other man. Mike grunted breathlessly, pushing lightly on Billie's chest. Finally being able to lean up, the guitarist opened his eyes and found himself staring into deep blue eyes.

As soon as Billie's eyes met his, Mike's breath was in his lungs with a gasp just as fast as it had left. _'My God...'_ the youngest though, in awe.

Large, fuzzy ears protruded out from dark messy locks. He couldn't help but stare; Billie;s emerald orbs practically glowing as the last remnants of the evening sun leaked into the room and stretched across his petite features. Mike swallowed thickly. "Bill..."

The older man simply stared down into his best friend's face, his mouth slightly agap. A low breath left his lips. "Y-yes?" He responded quietly.

_'...I never realized how prominent Mike's jaw was to his features...'_

The man swallowed again, his eyes never leaving the singer's. His mouth opened and closed, his nerves amiss. "...you're beautiful."

Almost instantly, Billie's face grew red. "Beautiful? I'm no girl."

A soft smile slowly etched it's way onto the blonde's lips. "Of course." He spoke with a soft tone.

The raven-haired man continued to stare into the bassist's eyes. He suddenly remembered his hands on Mike's large arms and tried again to pushing himself up, but stopped when the muscles flexed under his touch. His eyes widened. _'W-wow...'_ He squeezed them. _'...I like that...'_ Billie thought. The tight feeling of skin stretched overtop of thick muscles flexed again as Mike attempted to help the singer up. Billie visibly shivered.

The small shiver alerted the bassist, causing his face to twist in concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, bringing his hands up to hold the guitarist's upper arms, causing his muscles to contract. Another tremor caused the smaller male to bit his lip to stop the tiny gasp that bubbled in his throat at the feel of Mike's arms flexing beaneath his musically hardened ginertips.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Just..." Billie inhaled quickly and deeply. "I never realized how...strong you are."

Allowing time to think about the other man's words, Mike slowly smirked, tightening his muscles. He gripped Billie's arms tighter. The singer clamped his eyes shut, tightening his own grip on the younger man's arms. His cheeks grew a furious shade of red. "Stop it, Mike." Billie attempted to sound firm, but only managed to elicit a chuckle from the other man. Mike smirked wider. Slowly, he moved his hands down the singer's arms.

Billie opened his eyes slightly. "Michael..." He whispered, trying again to sound confident.

Mike leaned up, bringing his lips merely inches away from Billie's. "Yes?"

The dark haired man leaned forward, bringing his lips to touch Mike's gently. "You're teasing."

A soft chuckled left the blonde's mouth. "How am I teasing?"

Billie pulled back a little, looking deep into the blue eyes belonging to his best friend. "We've only been close like this one time." He kissed the bassist, removing his hands from Mike's thick arms. "And I've never felt your arms like this before."

Mike raised a brow. "And?"

The other man sighed. "And I discovered I _like_ your arms..." he ran his hands over them once again, feeling the strength beneath the skin. "...and you're using that weakness against me."

Mike shook his head, releasing the older's arms and clutching the back of his neck, bringing his face to his and crashed their lips together. Billie gasped in shock at the sudden movement. Mike, seeing an oppurtunity, decided to slide his tongue inside the melodic mouth. Their lips fought, each of them trying to gain dominance. The bassist's tongue stroked his bandmates mouth, feeling every inch. The singer shuddered again, involentarily jerking his hips forward. He gasped again, growing hard against Mike's thigh.

Mike inhaled sharply, feeling the hard member of his petite partner. "You're already so _hard_, Beej..."

The man mentioned squeezed Mike's arms tighter. "Sh-shut up!" He stammered.

A second of silence struck the two before Mike flexed his arms again, reaching up to stroke Billie's cheek with one hand; he used the other to reach up and lightly tug on one of the large fox ears on top of his head. The small action pulled at the singer's hair, causing him to tighten, a sharp breath invading his lungs. Billie liked having his hair pulled. He thrust his hard erection into Mike's thigh. "M-Mike?" He asked, his breathing a bit ragged.

Mike moved his thigh up into Billie. "Yes?"

Suddenly, Billie's lust-filled eyes struck Mike. "Fuck me." Billie grabbed the younger's shirtfront, pulling his face inches from his. "_Now_."

Without a second's hesitation, Mike pulled the both of them off of the floor and wrapped Billie's legs around his waist. The bassist was gald, at this point, that he had the layout of their appartment memorized. He flung open the door to their bedroom, throwing the small singer on the bed. "You want me to fuck you _now_?" He asked, shedding his tee shirt to reveal a tight, black wifebeater.

Billie pulled his tee shirt over his head, scooting back on the plush comforter, propping his head up on the mass of pillows. "Now!" His voice now finally firm.

The younger man growled low in his throat. "God, those ears are so fucking sexy," he breathed, pulling his undershirt off.

A wide smirk spread acorss Billie's lips. "I _told_ you!"

A low chuckled left Mike. "Hush, you." He pounced on the petite man.

Billie grunted as the weight of the bigger man fell ontop of him. Mike pinned Billie's wrists to the headboard, using his free hand to unbutton the singer's jeans. "Do you want me, Billie Joe?" He asked.

The man in question frit his teeth, bucking his hips upwards and ground his erection into the bassist's own. "What the fuck do you think?" He yelled, growing impatient.

Mike chuckled again, feeling the hard pulsing of his smaller bandmate's penis against his own. Slowly, Mike tugged down the zipper to Billie's snug-fit jeans. "A simple 'Yes, Mike,' would have sufficed, BJ..."

A frustrated noise was heard throughout the room. "Whatever, just," Billie wiggled his hips. "FUCK ME!"

No sooner had the words left the singer's lips. Mike plunged his hand beneath the rough fabric of Billie's jeans and grasped his pulsing member.

A loud moan achoed off the walls around them; erupted from Billie's throat. Mike's mouth cracked at the corners, a large smirk taking place. The bassist squeezed his hand. "Vocal tonight, aren't you?"

Billie clenched his jaw. "Shut up, dumbass!"

Mike chuckled. "You _are_ vocal tonight." He stated, his hand squeezing Billie again, causing the man beneath him to writhe and whine. "M-Mike, stop teasing!"

The man mentioned chuckled. "Okay, okay," he whispered, leaning down and locking lips with the smaller man, releasing his tight hold on Billie's wrists. Immediately, Billie wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck, pushing his hips up into Mike's. "C-come on..." a quiet whimper left the singer's lips, his legs quivering. "Please, Mike."

Upon hearing the desperation in Billie's voice, and _feeling_ that desperation on his thigh, Mike wormed a hand down and cupped the raven-haired man through the dark fabric of his jeans, feeling the soft fake fur pf the large and fluffy tail on the tips of his fingers. "Calm down, baby, I'll stop my teasing." He spoke in a soft tone.

Slowly thrusting up into the warm palm on his crotch, Billie moaned. The youngest smiled softly down at the older. With his deep red blush spread over his cheeks and the sweat that glistened on his forehead and neck, the fake ears only added to the building lust that bubbled in Mike's entire being for the smaller man. He ground down on the singer's groin, watchingwatching as he opened his mouth to release a low groan.

Reclaiming those plush lips with his own, Mike pushed the guitarist's jeans down, the tail attached following suit. Billie whimpered as the crisp, cold air ghosted over his heated flesh. The blonde wrapped his hand back around the pusling member, beginning a quick rhythm up and down.

Billie lifted his arms around Mike's neck, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the strong scent that was Mike Dirnt. "Gah! B-be...ngh...slower about it...ah! - Mike!" He threw his arms out, latching onto the blankets beneath him.

The basist kissed him roughly before pulling back and watching Billie's fingers knot in the comforter as he didn't slow his hands pace. "No, can do, Foxy." He mentally laughed at himself.

The large ears atop Billie's head had somehow miraculously stayed still and in place the entire time; it amused and aroused Mike at the same time.

Billie moaned loudly, writhing and attempting to thrust up into the sunful hand of his basist, but being stopped by a different hand that held his hip in an almost bruising grip. "M-Mike!" He stuttered, clenching his teeth. A symphony of high and low noises spilled from the singer's lips. "Mike, please...s-slow dah! - Ah! Down!"

Jezz, Mike loved it when Billie was like this. sprawled beneath him, writhing and begging with all his might. He squeezed the hand around the raven-haired man's cock, stopping his pumping all together. "You look so sexy right now, Foxy." Another moan fell from Billie's lips. "Laying under me, writhing like that..."

...Billie was aware of the younger man's love for roleplay in the bedroom due to stories he had shared with Tre and himself. But he hadn't had a single intention of roleplaying tonight...however, if he had _any_ intentions of getting _off_ tonight, he figured he should play along.

He'd never been with Mike in a sexual situation such as this. Stolen feels and quick kisses at shows and at the after parties when no one was looking; short trips to the bathroom for a quick hand-job, but he had never actually had sex with him. And if Mike loved roleplay...well, hell, he would love it, too, if it meant Mike would hurry the hell up.

"Please, Mike," he tried, in vain, to thrust into the hand clenched around his cock. "I-I don't know hot to be a fox, Mike..." Billie whimpered.

The blonde smirked, taking his hand from the olders hip and running his fingers through dark damp locks. "I understand." He spoke, rubbing his fingers over the older man's scalp. "Say it with a catty attitude." A small purring noise left the small guitarist's throat.

'_Catty...?_' Billie thought. '_Oh, for fuck's sake!_'

He breathed out through his nose. "Mike, c'mon, just," emerald eyes met blue. "Move your hand." He spoke, his eyes pleading.

Mike leaned down, bringing his lips inches from his bandmate's. "That's not how I want you to say it, little fox..." He stroked Billie's flushed cheek. "Make yourself more _catty_. Be a smartass." Mike chuckled softly. "That should be no problem for you."

An annoyed sound came from the older man. "Shit, Mike, _come on_!"

Mike tugged lightly at the singer's hair. "No...I'm not convinced, Foxy..."

Billie growled, his head shooting up and almost colliding with the basist's. "How's this for ya; 'Fuck me, of I'm leaving'?"

The basist smirked again, his hand squirming back down Billie's small frame and continuing it's stroking. The elder let out a sigh of relief. He moved his head to the side, taking in a deep breath as Mike's hand was moving slower.

Mike moved his head to kiss the pale neck, nipping lightly before running his tongue over the small marks that were now appearing across his bandmate's skin. Billie mewled, thrusting up into Mike's hand. "Fuck, Mike..."

The younger man chuckled, breathing hotly on Billie's ear before nibbling on his earlobe, tugging lightly with his teeth. He felt the visible shudder as the frontman moaned. Mike squeezed Billie's member lightly, slowly picking up a quicker pace. Billie Joe arched his back slightly, flinging his arms around the basist's neck. Mike moved to look into the shining, half-lidded green eyes belonging to his soon-to-be lover. "You've never had me go so slow before, Billie Joe."

Billie moaned as Mike thumbed his slit. He opened his eyes wide, leaning up toward his best friend. "Shut up and kiss me, Michael."

Smashing his lips to the other's, Mike kept his hand at a steady pace. The guitarist moaned, his hips thrusting up into the calloused hand. Mike chuckled at the other man's actions. The beautiful man beneath him was bucking his hips wildly now, relishing in the warm palm and skillful fingers of his basist. Billie moved his head about frantically on the pillow.

The bright orange ears atop Billie's head were finally starting to pull loose, making Mike a little sad. The ears had quickly gorwn on him. Nevertheless, he reached out, unclipping them and tossing the items to the floor; Billie's shirt soon following.

A tightening of muscles and a loud but low groan alerted Mike that his little guitarist was close, almost instantly pulling his hand away and removing the singer's jeans. "Get up, and get on your knees; face the headboard."

In a clumsy flash of limbs and hushed whimpers of "Please, please, oh fuck, _please_," Billie followed the order's given to him. Mike quickly tugged off his jeans, and tossed them aside; the denim pants joinging the pile of discarded items on the floor.

Taking his position behind the raven-haired man, the basist pulled his hips to his own, earning a suprised squeak and a soft moan from Billie.

Two fingers were presented to the guitarist, who instantly took them into his mouth. Mike ran his hand down the center of the smaller man before him. Billie shivered, feeling those long fingers run over each vertibrae in his back. He rolled his tongue over the digits, coating them completely with saliva. He sucked on them tenderly, thinking this would most likely be the most lube he got, considering they hadn't exactly planned on fucking...Billie just wanted to show Mike the ears and tail.

And he had.

Mike bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping. Billie's tongue was so soft, it made him want to delve deep into his mouth until he chocked...but Mike knew better.

Billie Joe sucked at giving head. He tried several times, but he could never quite master his gag reflexes. But damned, if he didn't try with all his might.

Deeming his fingers throroughly wet enough, he pulled them from his smaller bandmate's mouth.

Whimpering with anticipation, the petite man laid his arms out in front of him, pressing his chest into the soft comforter, raising his ass high in the air. "Hurry, Mike..." he whimpered, "I want you now..."

The basist wasted no time, gently pressing a finger to the tight entrance, circling it; willing it to relax a bit. Billie Joe gasped, pressing his face into the pillow under him. Slowly, the blonde pushed one finger past that tight ring of muscle. Billie let out a small hiss of pain, muffled by the pillow. "Sh-shit."

Mike slowly moved his finger around, adding another digit to the the other. Dammit, Billie was tight...another hiss was heard from between gritted teeth before quickly melting into a moan as the taller man scissored and curled his fingers inside of the smaller man, brushing lightly over that sweet spot within him. "Right there! Ahh, Mike, there!" He whined and moaned, slamming his hands onto the headboard.

Mike smirked before curling his fingers again, adding another and beginning a slow rhythm of thrusting. Billie moaned loudly, pushing back to meet each thrust of the fingers, fucking himself on the digits. "O-oh, Mike..." Suddenly, the guitarist grabbed Mike's hand, sliding the fingers out of him with a small whine.

"No more fingers," he whispered, breathlessly. "I want you inside of me. Now." He sprawled his arms back out, putting his hands back against the headboard. He wiggled his ass in the air in hopes that Mike would pick up the pace, much to the younger man's viewing pleasure.

Mike removed himself from the bed to sift through the dresser drawr and returned with his sought-for item. Billie laughed internally at this. '_He's always prepaired._'

The blonde quickly flipped the cap open and pouring a generous amount onto his palm, coating his now throbbing member as he watched the older man's ass wiggling in the air. With a growl, Mike grabbed those swaying hips with one hand and guided himself to Billie's pink, puckered entrance with the other.

Slowly, as not to hurt the smaller man, he pushed himself inside. He groaned as the guitarist's muscles tightened around him, pulling him in deeper. The singer tensed. "Ah..." he squeaked, the pain of the intrusion causing him to stiffen. Shit, it had been so long since he'd been fucked by another man...and Mike was a lot bigger than the previous mentioned male had been; Tre would probably cry if he'd heard him admit that...

Mike winced. "You gotta...ngh, breathe...relax, baby." He ground out.

Taking a deep breath, the guitarist willed himself to relax, achieving a little, but finding it difficult to relax completely with a dick shoved up his ass. The basist grunted. "Babe, you're hurting me," he whispered. "You've gotta...relax."

Billie whimpered. "I'm t-trying, dammit!" He yelled, panting as he felt sweat break out on his skin. He really was trying to relax!

Wincing again, the blonde rubbed small circles on Billie Joe's lower back, attempting to help him relax. After a moment, he could feel the older man's muscles give way. He sighed, petting his lover's hair. "There...you okay, Bill?"

Wordlessly, the raven-haired man nodded, burying his face back in the pillow before bringing his hands back toward him, fisting the pillow on either side of his head. "Are y-you?" He asked, muffled.

Mike nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." He brought his hands back to Billie's hips, massaging little circles with his fingers. "You ready, Beej?"

After a brief moment of silence, the singer nodded before metter a small "Yeah."

The basist pulled out, slowly easing himself back in. A small noise fell from Billie's lips as he pulled out again, picking up a slow rythm. '_F-fuck...so tight..._' A tiny, almost inaudible, hiss escaped the petite singer. Mike didn't notice as he bit his lip, picking up his pace. The singer moaned as the discomfort slowly gave way to please. "Ha...ah..."

Suddenly, a sharp moan erupted from Billie, bouncing off the walls and hitting the bassist's eardrum.

The blonde smirked. There it was. Situating himself at an angle, he waited for a small whine to leave the smaller male and slammed back into him. Billie screamed, arching his back and knotting his fingers tightly in the pillow beneath him. "Oh fuck, Mike!"

Hearing his name only served to encourage him to slam into Billie faster and harder. Billie panted, the force of Mike's thrusts pushing him forward on the bed. "Oh, God...ahhh!"

Mike thrust hard and deep into Billie, relishing in the moans and the gasps and watching him writhe and _fuck_, even Billie's sex noised sounded like songs! The sweetest songs the bassist had ever heard...and he was the composer to the masterpiece.

The guitarist pushed back to meet every thrust, his hand sneaking down to grasp his neglected erection, picking up a quick pace that matched in time with the delicious thrusting from behind him. "Ohh...unnngh...M-Mike..." He moaned.

Each forward jerk of the younger man's hips hit Billie's prostate directly. He groaned deep in his throat. He knew he was getting close. Shit, he was getting _so close_...

"B-Billie Joe..." Mike leaned forward, grabbing one of the guitarist's thick shoulders, squeezing it. The hand on Billie's hip was bruisingly tight. "F-f-fuuuck!"

The older threw his head back, his breathing completely eratic. His heart was racing, pounding against his ribs at the same rhythm as the bassist's thrusts. He squeezed his hand on his dick, pumping fast. He squeezed his eyes tighter. '_Sh-shit..._' He thought, taking a deep breath (or, as deep a breath he could manage). "Nghh...uhh...ah, fuck, Mike...c-close..."

The blonde nodded, even though the singer couldn't see it. "Yeah...me, too, baby..." He used his the hand he put on Billie's shoulder to rock the older male back into him, impaling him on his length. Fuck, Billie felt so damn amazing; his muscles tightening around him. Mike could see the sweat layered on the other man's back and _shit_ Billie was so damn _sexy_!

Billie bit his lip, attempting to fight down the moans and groans that were spilling from his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to hold them in. "Ohh! Uhhh...unnng...fuck, Mike...Mike, M-Mike!" He moaned at the top of his lungs. His leaking dick was pulsing, signaling the end of the line. _Oh, G-God...I'm gonna...shit!_ He tensed. "F-f-fuck, Mike! I'm coming!" Suddenly, the room went white behind Billie's tightly closed eyes. "Ahhh!"

The tone of Billie's voice, the way his back arched, and the way Billie's muscles clenched down on him is what threw the bassist over the edge head-first. He tightened his grip on Billie's shoulder, slamming him back onto his cock, riding out his orgasm with a strangled yell. "B-Billie!" He came hard enough to cause his knees to go weak, stars dancing in and out of his already blurry vision.

As soon as Billie felt Mike spill into him, he let out a long moan, collapsing, the bassist behind him falling on top of him. The only sound to be heard was the hard pants and the whispers of "Fuck," and "So good,"

Finally catching his breath, the taller man attepting to move, only to be halted when he heard the small voice of Billie saying, "Stay inside me...I don't want you to pull out, yet..."

Chuckling, Mike pulled out and flopped over to lay beside the still panting guitarist, who whined and glared at him. "Hey! I said not to pull out yet!" He whimpered lowly at the feeling of emptiness that came over him.

Mike ignored him and pulled the petite singer into his arms and against his sweaty, toned chest, situating him so his head laid on his shoulder. A contended sign passed through his lips. Billie snuggled closer, making a face when he felt Mike's come seeping out of his ass and onto the comforter. "Ew..."

The bassist laughed, running his fingers through the messy hair belonging to his best friend. "We'll get a shower, don't worry."

Billie made a noise and reached behind him to grab the sheets and wipe the come spilling from his ass. They were pretty dirty and sweaty already, and whatever, he didn't care because tomorrow was laundry day, anyway.

The guitarist snuggled back into Mike, nuzzling his face into his collarbone. He inhaled deeply, basking in the sticky scent of sex that hung in the air, and smiling as the pure scent of Mike filled his senses. "I love you, Mike." He whispered, his throat scratchy from their previous activities.

"I love you, too, Beej." A smile played on his lips as he tightened his arms around his new lover and ran his fingers through his sweaty locks. "What was the name of the fan who sent you those?" He nodded toward the discarded ears and tail on the floor.

Billie shrugged, yawning and snuggling deeper into Mike's embrace. "I don't remember." He pulled back and looked up at the bassist. "Why?"

The blonde smirked. "I'd like to thank them...and make some suggestions."

The older man laughed, playfully punching him in the chest. "Ass."

Mike kissed Billie's forehead. "But I'm your ass."

The guitarist smirked, snaking his hand behind the other and giving his ass a tight squeeze. Mike laughed before looking the smaller man in the eye. "No, seriously, though. Find out their name."


End file.
